Control mental
} | name = Control mental | cardimage = Control mental.png | gameimage = Control mental simbolo.png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Nyx invade la psique de un objetivo, confundiendo a los enemigos y haciéndolos luchar por la causa tenno. | damage = N/A | range = 20 / 40 / 50 / 60 m | duration = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 s | info = *Nyx fully inhabits the mind of an enemy within a range of 20 / 40 / 50 / 60 meters, forcing them to fight for her team over a duration of 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Cast range is affected by rango de habilidades. **Target is initially stunned for a brief duration. **Mind-controlled targets are immune to friendly fire damage (you and your allies). As of . damage you and your team deal to them while the ability is active will be accumulated and then dealt to the enemy once the ability ends. Unalerted enemies that are mind-controlled will be susceptible to Sigilo Damage Multipliers from melee attacks over the ability's duration. ***Critical hits are not taken in consideration to this damage that can be dealt to them and stored, and there also seems to be either limit of how much can be stored or a limit on the multiplicative damage that is dealt to them. For example, firing a decent amount of bullets into an enemy that you know should die from that much damage may only be dealt a fraction of the damage you thought you induced to the target, which is more apparent at higher levels. **Only one target may be controlled at a time. **Mind controlled enemies will not count toward Interceptación nodes, but instead they will be classed as neutral, offering no help nor hindrance to the capture of the node. *Mind-controlled targets use their abilities to the benefit of the Tenno and to the detriment of their former allies. For example: **The mines dropped by Halietos Mina (including mines placed before the ability was used) will not hurt Nyx and her allies, but will hurt the Osprey's former allies. **Cámaras de seguridad will ignore everything and never go into the alerted state. Torretas can behave unpredictably (using Mind Control on Turrets will make them fight for Nyx, but only when a camera activates them; in other words, Turrets can deactivate if the camera is destroyed or goes into the unalerted state.) **Halieto protector will project shields on allies and defense objectives, although it is usually destroyed rather quickly. 200 shields are added to an ally's or objective's maximum shield capacity, and shields will be instantly recharged on contact. **Madre de la progenies, maestros Drahk, and Buscadores will spawn units that fight for the Tenno's side until the ability ends. ***These spawned allies will be marked on the map and will stay in the mission until their death, unlike ones spawned by Sombras de los muertos which die when the shadows die. ***However, Drones spawned by the MOA Fusión will not spawn on the Tenno's side if triggered whilst under the effect of Mind Control. **Mind-controlled Infested Ancients (Excluding Sanguine Ancients which have no passive buffs) will grant their Auras to nearby Tenno: ***Massive damage resistance, Immunity to knockdown and stagger effects when next to Healers. ***Resistencia al daño cuando está al lado de los Disruptores antiguos y posible resistencia a la habilidad (tal vez daño Eximus o reducciones de efectos). ***Resistencia a cuando está junto a antiguos tóxicos. **Los Maníacos can be affected, although the duration will be severely reduced and offer almost no benefit other than to more easily target the Maníaco. *Mind Control will not work on bosses. However, the ability still applies a short duration stun. **This is also true for Syndicate hunters y Torretas Lynx. *Falling off a ledge when a target is Mind-controlled will prematurely end the ability. *Mind Control overrides the effect of Caos on the selected target but will not be overridden by Caos. If cast during mind control, Caos will not be applied to the target. *Mind-controlled enemies with armadura will appear as though they have no armor (yellow health bar is replaced by red health bar). The effect is purely visual, incoming damage is still reduced by armor, as all allied health bars do not reflect whether the unit is armored or not. *Eximus enemies under Mind Control will focus their attacks on enemies instead. They will still project their damaging special auras (such as a large fire wave) but these will not damage allies over the ability's duration. In particular useful terms, Arctic Eximus will slightly slow down all other enemies in range while also providing protection for itself with it's snow-globe like shield. *When Mind Control is cast, an energy tether briefly links Nyx to her target as a visual indicator. The mind-controlled target will be marked with the symbol of the Lotus for the ability's duration along with waves of energy flowing over them, colored by your energy color. * Toggleable since . Recasting Mind Control without a target prematurely ends the effect, while recasting on a new target releases the old target. *Enemies under mind control can be healed by friendly sources, to the benefit or detriment to the team: **The Rejuvenecimiento Aura can heal enemies that are currently mind controlled. **Bendición will fully heal the mind controlled target. **Amparo de la grieta will partially heal the target. **Resaca curativa will heal targets on the pool. * will prematurely end the ability when it procs on Mind Controlled enemies. *Rarely, Mind Control will reverse an enemies ability to set off alarms, and if by a rare chance the enemy decides to "activate" already activated alarms, the enemy will actually turn them off (including lifting a complete lockdown into a system wide alert instead). (not sure if this happens anymore as it was already rare before) |augment = |tips = *Mind Control can be used to both neutralize powerful enemies like Artillero Pesados and Técnico Corpuss, and use them as temporary allies. *Leech Eximus Enemies can make powerful allies as they can both (usually) deal large amounts of damage with their extended survivability, and withstand most damage taken that is returned after the ability expires. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 84.6 seconds. **Reduces cast range to 20.4 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 12 seconds. **Reduces armor by 5%. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases cast range to 150 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. | bugs = *Mind-Controlled targets will still complete Interceptación objectives, and will complete them for the enemy team. *If a Erupcionador is Mind Controlled, and receives fatal damage whilst the protection is active, When the ability ends it will spawn a mass of multiple infested spawn pods, possibly crashing clients. *The shots of Mind-Controlled MOA Mutalítico Escupebreas will still injure Nyx and her allies. }} Véase También * Nyx en:Mind Control Categoría:Nyx